Finally Fabina!
by Fabinalove16
Summary: What should have happened in the attic... credit to other writers on here who gave me this idea... you must read!
1. Chapter 1

_  
>Love in an Attick<p>

nina and fabian were hiding behind the secret panel hiding from victor... Fabian noticed that nina was cold so he put his sweater around her nina smiled and said "thanks fabes"

Once vivtor left they got up to leave Fabian said : "that was close"

nina: "my heart is still pounding"

fabian laughed a little as they were leaving and fabian grabbed ninas hand nina said: "yea?"

fabian: "nina.. i.. i.. wan..ted.." (the words weren't coming out right so fabian decided of another way to make nina understand his feelings)

He leaned in and kissed her steadily putting both hands around her waist not letting her go and he could tell she was confused because she was kissing him back but kept slowly pulling away from the kiss soon after fabian stopped the kiss It seemed as though the longest period of time went by untill fabian said"I wanted to say that i like you..."

Nina nodded and still very confused she turned around an ran out of the attick Fabian "nina..!" he whispered

*****stay tuned for more chapters. (chapter's will become longer just needed to start the story off)*****


	2. Chapter 2

The next day:  
>FABIANS POV<p>

I awoke the next morning got up, dressed and went to breakfast.

I noticed nina wasen't in her seat and niether was amber..

" has anyone seen amber or nina the morn"

patricia "no they probably over slept"

alfie "or got out abducted by aliens"

jerome laughed i told alfie to cut it out patricia laughed and smiled at jerome too i had notice that alfie noticed this too because aflie said "did trixie just laugh insead of insult us?"

alfie "falls out of his chair in amazment..."  
>boom!i laughed he hit the floor.<p>

I walked up stairs to get nina and amber i dident want them to oversleep too much "knock knock" i said "nina" , "amber!"

nobody answered so i walked in and they weren't there i couldent help thinking about nina though ]

could this have to do with the fact that i kissed her?

could she be avoiding me?

what have i done... i said well, i can tlk to her in school we sit next to eachother anyway

*AT SCHOOL Still fabians pov

When i arrived at school nina wasent by her locker so i went to class she was sitting next to amber in the back they were whispering "hi nina, amber" i said nina smiled and back down at her book (I knew it! she was avoiding me)

Amber "hey fabian"

i asked her why they skipped breakfast she replied that they wanted to get a head start to school

After class i noticed nina alone at her locker.  
>this was my chance so i sarted walking over to her but amber stopped me.<p>

"fabian!" amber said amber: "i need to talk to you about sibuna"

"what about?"

amber "nina has decided that me and her should go up to the attick tonite"

i asked why amber: "because me and nina need some girl talk i guess"  
>"amber is nina avoiding me"<p>

amber: "i dont know? what did you do? why dont you go talk to her?"

"good idea amber if only i thought about that" i said sarcasticly amber" i have an idea! nina thinks im going in the attick with her tonite right"

right i said she replied "well what if you secretly go up there instead"  
>we bothed grinned.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night...  
>Ninas pov:<p>

"amber.. amber.. wake up" i said

amber: "im awake im awake"

I asked if she was ready to go up into the attick and she said yes as we went up the attick stairs i notciced amber leaving "amber where are you going"

amber: "you two need to talk" you two? who..

i turned around and fabian was there (i dident know what to think and b4 i knew it amber was gone)

fabian: "hey nins"

i nodded and faked a smile

fabian: "nina why are you avoiding me?"

i said "im not"

fabian disagreed he said i hadent been at breakfeast, i dident sit with him in class and we dident walk home together...

"fabian i..."

fabian: "shhhh"

(why would he tell me to...")  
>before i knew it his lips were pressed against mine he stopped a moment later "uhh" i trailed off " what was that for" i said fabian: "because i like you and you kissed me back yesterday"<p>

i explained that i liked him to but i thought this would ruin our friendship but at that moment i dident care i leaned in and kissed him letting him put his arms around me i put one hand behind his neck the other in his hair and shivered out of pleasure because i felt his hands get lower finally we broke apart "was that a good responce" i asked he nodded


End file.
